


Огонь

by AliciaRaven



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: Слухи расползаются, как тараканы - мол, наследник Плисецких бракованный гений, отверженный собственной стихией, не видать с таким наследником благородному роду удачи и счастья...





	Огонь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на АУ-фест на diary.ru. Сходства с каноном практически нет. Автор не очень в курсе оф. инфы и фанонов о родителях Юры, поэтому как упоролся, так и писал.  
> Писалось под комозицию Dead Can Dance – Agape.

С самого начала от Юры Плисецкого были одни проблемы. Он обладает огромной магической силой – в этом единогласны все наставники. Проблема в том, что он никак не может взять её под контроль и оформить в стихию.  
Юра носит белые с синим одежды, которые изумительно сочетаются с его светлыми волосами и прозрачными зелёными глазами. У него в роду сплошь сильнейшие маги Льда, а он обещает стать самым великим из них. «Ледяной Тигр» - прозвали его с детства и возложили на него тысячи надежд и планов.  
Но ледяные кристаллы не спешат расцветать под взмахом его руки. Юра побеждает на дуэлях всех одноклассников просто за счёт чистой неоформленной силы – никакие тонкие стихийные плетения неспособны противостоять сметающей всё волне. И та же волна совершенно не желает втискиваться в рамки стихии.  
\- Мальчишка просто сильнее самого себя, - ворчит Яков Фельцман, разводя руками. – Замкнутый круг. Никогда не сталкивался с таким случаем.  
Фельцман - лучший магический наставник по обе стороны континента, и если чего-то не знает он, то не знает никто.  
Юра пропадает в тренировочном зале сутками и всё чаще надевает тонкие белые перчатки, чтобы окружающие не пугались его обожжённых магией рук. Его жесты болезненно выверены, голос всё тише, черты лица всё тоньше и резче. Собственная сила пожирает его изнутри.  
Слухи расползаются, как тараканы - мол, наследник Плисецких бракованный гений, отверженный собственной стихией, не видать с таким наследником благородному роду удачи и счастья... Юра гордо вздёргивает подбородок, проходя мимо, снова и снова делает вид, что не замечает испуганных, сочувственных, неприязненных, разочарованных взглядов. Каждый раз полночи тайком давится слезами, обнимая кота, а потом до утра привычно пропадает в тренировочном зале.  
У него внутри холода уже столько, что хватило бы заморозить весь город. У него внутри магии уже столько, что хватило бы этот город снести по самый фундамент. Но он не может сотворить даже одну жалкую сосульку.  
\- Тебе нужно успокоиться, - твердит Яков, пока перебинтовывает руки ученика. Перчатки уже не спасают. - Лёд - это кристальная сосредоточенность и ясность сознания. А ты кипишь эмоциями. Ты должен взять себя в руки, Юра, пока не поздно.  
Яков - один из немногих людей, кто искренне переживает за него, поэтому Юра кивает, сжимая зубы. Несмотря на то, что куда больше хочется заорать и что-нибудь разбить. Наставник, впрочем, видит его насквозь и укоризненно качает головой.  
\- Иди отдохни и приведи себя в порядок. Вечером приезжает Виктор, я думаю, ты захочешь там быть.  
Он прав. Виктор Никифоров, бывший воспитанник Фельцмана и давний друг рода Плисецких - гениальный маг Ветра, известный на весь мир. Его сила, по словам Якова, тоже обрела стихию довольно поздно, и Юра надеется, что Виктор подскажет ему что-нибудь, поможет перешагнуть наконец этот невыносимо изматывающий рубеж. По правде говоря, это его последняя надежда.  
Виктор приезжает поздно вечером, и не один. Юра мрачно разглядывает кажущегося невысоким рядом с долговязым Никифоровым стеснительного юношу в больших очках и тёмной одежде.  
\- Прошу любить и жаловать моего протеже Кацуки Юри, чрезвычайно талантливого молодого человека, - весело говорит Виктор.  
Юра хмурится, неосознанно впивается ногтями в ладони, вздрагивая от вспышки боли. Кацуки Юри смущённо улыбается и кланяется, сложив руки перед грудью.  
\- Очень прин-ня… приятно, - неуверенно выговаривает он с сильным, но мягким акцентом, и просительно косится на Виктора.  
\- Юри пока ещё не очень хорошо знает русский, - поясняет тот, обнимая его за плечи, а потом представляет поочерёдно всю семью Плисецких. Юри снова кланяется каждому, и выговаривает “очень приятно” уже чётче и правильней.  
\- Какой благовоспитанный юноша, - сладко улыбается мать и бросает выразительный взгляд на Юру. - Где ты нашёл его, Витя?  
\- В Стране восходящего солнца, - смеётся Никифоров. - Но это долгая история. Охотно ею поделюсь в обмен на фирменные пирожки Николая Михайловича.  
\- Тогда не будем заставлять друг друга ждать, пройдёмте на второй этаж, - она делает пригласительный жест.  
Один за другим они проходят мимо Юры, который так и стоит, сжав кулаки. Идут трескать дедушкины пирожки и сплетничать, и наверняка обсуждать Юрины неудачи, сравнивая его с “благовоспитанным” и “чрезвычайно талантливым” японцем, не отлипающим от Виктора.  
Ему противно. И холодно.  
Юра снова спускается в тренировочный зал, отработанным до автоматизма движением встаёт в стойку и вскидывает руки. Дышит глубоко и ровно, стараясь достичь кристального спокойствия, о котором ему столько твердит Фельцман. Но снова и снова вспоминается до отвращения вежливая улыбочка очкастого японца, которого Виктор обнимает за плечи. Он, наверное, тоже Ветер, раз Виктор его подобрал. Повезло же. Некоторые, правда, говорят, что наставник из Виктора никакой… Но японец выглядит вполне довольным. Хорошо ему, видимо, живётся. Не то, что Юре.  
“Вот же гадёныш!” - думает Юра, и волна силы обжигающей болью проходит сквозь кисти рук до самых кончиков пальцев, вырываясь на свободу, разметав в осколки все его попытки придать ей стихийную форму.  
Он знает - приступ боли скоро пройдёт, надо только подождать, и терпит, зажмурившись и отчаянно хватая ртом воздух. А когда открывает глаза, то обнаруживает, что к болевым приступам добавились ещё и галлюцинации.  
Потому что прямо перед ним стоит тот самый очкастый японец и таращится так внимательно, словно Юра ему денег должен.  
А потом начинает лопотать что-то непонятное на своём шуршащем языке. Юра не понимает. О чём и сообщает незамедлительно. Японец напряжённо хмурится.  
\- Это-о… - тянет задумчиво, а потом тщательно выговаривает: - Тебе нехорошо?  
\- Да у меня всё просто лучше некуда, - бормочет Юра и, видя непонимание на лице собеседника, со вздохом говорит, подбирая самые простые слова: - Всё хорошо. Уходи. Мешаешь.  
Японец качает головой с прежним беспокойством во взгляде и указывает на его перебинтованные руки:  
\- Это плохо. Тебе больно. Идём к Виктору. Надо… надо… - он запинается, не в силах найти нужное слово, досадливо машет рукой и осторожно тянет Юру за локоть. - Идём к Виктору.  
\- Убери лапы, - Юра отбирает руку и проходит мимо.  
Конечно, он хотел поговорить с Никифоровым, но без лишних ушей, даже если эти уши понимают с пятого на десятое. Может быть, и получится, но точно не сейчас. Поэтому Юра поднимается в свою комнату, но у самого порога его перехватывают и тянут дальше.  
\- А ну пусти!  
\- Нет, - японец упрямо сводит брови. - Идём к Виктору.  
\- Обойдусь я без твоего дорогого Виктора, - шипит Юра, пытаясь вывернуться из-под его рук. - Отпусти! Я в порядке! Я привык! Слышишь?!  
Магическая сила начинает покалывать кончики пальцев. Если проклятый японец не отпустит его немедленно - вылетит из окна ласточкой.  
Но тот неожиданно тяжело вздыхает и обхватывает его крепко, прижимая к себе, как плюшевую игрушку.  
\- Юри-йи… - звучит над ухом мягкий голос, странно вытягивающий окончание его имени. - Тебе больно. Идём. По-жа-рус-та.  
Юра ошарашен до глубины души как наглостью гостя, так и его заботливым, просительным тоном. Почему-то сразу вспомнилось дедово ласковое “Юрочка, побереги себя” точно таким же тоном. Внутри разливается странное полузабытое ощущение, и он с трудом вспоминает, что это такое, и как называется.  
Это… тепло?  
Японец снова тянет его за собой - и он идёт, как зачарованный.  
Виктор сидит в кресле, забросив длинные ноги на стол, и листает книгу. Удивлённо вскидывает глаза, когда в комнату врывается его протеже и втаскивает за собой угрюмого наследника Плисецких.  
\- Юри-кун? - серебристая бровь изгибается, и Кацуки быстро-быстро трещит на японском, а Юра опять злится, что ничего не понимает.  
Виктор переводит на него заинтересованный взгляд:  
\- Юри говорит, что тебе стало плохо на тренировке. Покажи свои руки.  
Юра тут же прячет руки за спину, совершенно непроизвольным детским жестом. Он бы охотно развернулся и ушёл, от души хлопнув дверью, и пусть бы мать потом читала ему лекции о недопустимости подобного поведения - но Кацуки Юри по-прежнему держит его за плечи. Они с Виктором снова говорят о чём-то по-японски, причём выражение лица Никифорова становится всё более ехидным и насмешливым. Юри заливается краской, резко взмахивает рукой, и Юра неожиданно чувствует исходящую от него вспышку жара.  
\- Виктор-но бака! - с яростной чёткостью выпаливает Юри и вылетает за дверь, хлопнув ею именно так, как втайне хотелось Плисецкому.  
Маг Ветра от души хохочет, уронив книгу.  
А Юра чувствует себя идиотом рядом с этими двумя.  
Всё ещё улыбаясь, Виктор переводит на него взгляд и внезапно слишком быстро оказывается рядом и подхватывает за руки. Короткий порыв ветра взъерошивает Юрины волосы, и он недовольно шипит такой фамильярности - каким бы гением и другом семьи ни был Никифоров, это не даёт ему права лапать Юру своей магией!  
Виктор рассматривает его руки растерянно, потом возмущённо и сочувственно. Наклоняется, легко дует на пальцы - и боль начинает стихать.  
\- Как это получилось? - спрашивает он с неожиданной хмурой серьёзностью. - Зачем довёл себя до такого состояния?  
Юра привычно отворачивается, пряча глаза за длинной чёлкой. Он не собирается отчитываться перед чужаком - ещё чего не хватало.  
\- Пожалуй, мне надо наведаться к Фельцману, - Виктор наконец отпускает его руки. - Я сделал всё, что могу прямо сейчас. Если в ближайшее время не будешь разбрасываться магией, то скоро заживёт. Продолжим разговор завтра в тренировочном зале.  
Он торопливо обходит недоумевающего Юру и уже на пороге оборачивается:  
\- Найди Юри, пожалуйста. Не стоит ему в одиночку бродить по вашим владениям.  
И прежде, чем Юра успевает что-то возразить, Виктор растворяется в воздухе. Ругательства Юры так и не достигают цели, но ему всё равно приятно озвучить их все вслух.  
Он действительно идёт искать Кацуки, но не ради просьбы Виктора, а потому что тот прав, разгуливать по имению Плисецких опасно для чужака. А этот Юри выглядит такой бестолочью - обязательно во что-нибудь вляпается.  
Юра даже не подозревает, насколько окажется прав.  
Дурное предчувствие зарождается, когда встретившаяся в коридоре Мила говорит, что видела, как японец направлялся в сторону лестницы в подвальный артефакторий, и захлёстывает с головой, когда Юра видит дверь в этот самый артефакторий раскрытой настежь. Он слетает по ступенькам, не помня себя, и окунается с головой в стужу, от которой кровь стынет в жилах.  
Какую из материнских безделушек умудрился активировать этот придурок?!  
Холодно настолько, что Юра не может даже рта раскрыть, чтобы позвать Кацуки. И уж конечно, тот не откликнется. Возможно, уже и некому откликаться, нормальный человек не выдержит такого холода. Возможно, всё, что найдёт сейчас Юра за ближайшим углом - всего лишь замёрзшее тело того, кто беспокоился о его боли и делился с ним теплом.  
Ресницы колют льдом, невесть откуда на них взявшимся. Юра выдыхает тяжёлый стылый пар, ощущая, как затапливает его ослепительная ярость, больно жжётся, бьётся внутри, раздирая нутро.  
Тающий лёд жалобно шипит под его ногами. Дышать всё труднее, взгляд заволакивает болезненными вспышками света. Он сам не понимает, как это получается - просто в какой-то момент терпеть неистовство магической силы внутри становится невыносимо, и он выплёскивает её вовне.  
Огненная волна с грохотом и рёвом накрывает артефакторий, выжигая всё на своём пути.  
А потом становится легко-легко и очень тихо. Обессилевший, Юра незаметно для себя опускается на колени и прячет лицо в ладони, не желая видеть оседающий пепел вокруг и валяющиеся вокруг жалкие почерневшие, обугленные, расплавленные осколки, бывшие когда-то могущественными артефактами Льда. Пламя с лёгкостью обратило их в ничто.  
Значит, и Кацуки Юри тоже.  
А потом его обнимают за плечи, и знакомый голос с глубоким акцентом шепчет:  
\- Всё хорошо, всё хорошо… Юри-йи, всё в порядке, всё хорошо… Ты, ты не Лёд, ты как я. Ты такой же, как я. Ох, ты... такой…  
Юра не слушает это сбивчивое бормотание над ухом - уткнувшись в плечо Кацуки, он давится одновременно смехом и слезами, чувствуя себя фениксом, родившимся из окружающего их пепла.  
Так глупо, ужасно глупо всё вышло, но… кто бы мог подумать.  
Юра Плисецкий - не Лёд.  
Юра Плисецкий - Огонь.


End file.
